


Tied-up Daryl

by NathStep



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: tied-up Daryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathStep/pseuds/NathStep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because nothing makes you happier than a restrained Daryl   ;) ...that's what you said !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied-up Daryl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostInWonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInWonder/gifts).



 


End file.
